osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Birthday event
On 20 February 2014 players were able to visit Prifddinas during the first anniversary of Old School RuneScape. Players could speak to the Lumbridge Guide or any of the elven emissaries around RuneScape to teleport to Prifddinas. The emissaries could be found at: *Falador, north of the teleport spot *Varrock, south of the Varrock Museum *Seers' Village, southwest of the bank *Ardougne, west of the teleport spot *Yanille, west of the bank Features At the first birthday party, Prifddinas contained a few Elven City guards (if you tried talking to a guard, you would get the message He's standing deadly still and not responding to any attempt you make to distract or talk to him. Numerous ankou are also found around the city with the examine text They're EVERYWHERE!!!! Once they arrive, players would find themselves just north of the Prifddinas entrance with the Lumbridge Guide. To the north of the Lumbridge Guide was a long blue pathway, at the end of which players were able to take a slice of birthday cake off a very large birthday cake. To the west of the long blue path were five long banquet tables, and there were three long banquet tables to the east of the long blue path. To the west of the five western banquet tables were Nieve and a cave kraken that she brought to the first birthday party. Between western banquet tables #1 and #2 was Wise Old Man, and between western banquet tables #2 and #3 was Party Pete. Northwest of the five western banquet tables were a Goblin high priest and several goblin raiders, and Dominic Onion with his Nightmare Zone lobby cow. North of the five western banquet tables was the Lumbridge Doomsayer, a bank chest and a table where players could take a War ship and a Birthday present, which contained a cow mask. Here, a rack of crystal halberds could also be seen. If players attempted to take a halberd from the rack, a game message will appear in the player's chatbox, stating Trolled - Love, Mod Reach. Between eastern banquet tables #1 and #2 was BigRedJapan, between eastern banquet tables #2 and #3 was Anti-Santa. To the east of the three eastern banquet tables were the God Wars Dungeon bosses Kree'arra, General Graardor, K'ril Tsutsaroth and Commander Zilyana. Each of the God Wars Dungeon bosses had a different dialogue. They could not be attacked by players, a player could only talk to them, or examine as always: *Commander Zilyana: **'Player:' Greetings, Zilyana. **'Zilyana': Commander, if you don't mind. **'Player:' I don't, Zilyana. **'Zilyana': Bah, find me some more cake. oh and FIND THE GODSWORD! **'Player:' I'll err... get some more cake alright? *K'ril Tsutsaroth: **'K'ril': Human, I disconnected and lost my plastic plate of whatever food you call this. I want my items returned, now! **'Player:' Woah hold on big fella' I can't do that. **'K'ril': Well then, I'll just unsubscribe from the dungeon and stop playing all together. Hrmph.... **'Player:' Oh please, you were never really a popular boss anyway. You had to be given extra drops just to incentivise people to find you. Even then, I doubt anyone would notice if you disappeared. **'K'ril': *growls* Enjoy the party... mortal. *General Graardor: **'Player:' Erm.... hi? **'Graardor': Puny 'uman ffffedddfded meeee **'Player:' Yeah right okay there's no point taking this further. **''Graardor eats a nearby ankou. *Kree'arra: **'Player:' Well.... Kree'Arra. I.. I.. **'Kree'arra': You what? Still confused about if I'm a he or a she? Still one of those guys who says 'Oh let's go kill Kree'Arra I bet SHE'LL drop us something good. I'm male alright.... geeze. **'Player:' No no n... wait, really? **'Player:' Damn. Anyway, no I wasn't expecting to see you and the others.... here? I thought you were all sworn enemies? **'Kree'arra': Yeah, well... we put aside our differences for the party since we're indebted to the development team for bringing us to life in the first place. **'Kree'arra': Although, I'm getting very annoyed with Graardor over there who just keeps eating everything he can find. **'Player:' Well I hope you enjoy yourself and.... don't kill anyone? **''Kree'Arra looks at you glaringly. Exhibits Within the city walls contained an exhibit of monsters and objects as they appeared in RuneScape's early days. Reading the signs on each exhibit will shed more light on how they came to be. The zoo also contained many previously unseen, unreleased NPCs that were either scrapped or never released, such as the Lizardmen. Western column of exhibits, south to north: *Imps - These imps currently have broken animations and unfortunately, cannot be fixed at present. *Lizard man - Originally mentioned in a Behind the Scenes article published by Andrew Gower on 31st March 2004, Lizardmen were one of several updates mentioned that never made it into RuneScape. Lizardmen are primitive looking versions of the current Dragonkin. *Mammoth - A guaranteed content poll on 28th April 2008 gave players the opportunity to consider Mammoths as a summoning familiar. Outvoted by the Phoenix, the original 2004 design for Mammoths appearing in Acheron never saw the light of RuneScape. Central column of exhibits, south to north: *Kalphite Queen - The famous source of the dragon chainbody, this version of the Kalphite Queen was long the highest level monster in RuneScape before being succeeded by TzTok-Jad. When killed, the Kalphite Queen actually hatches to take the form of an aggressive locust. The queen was also the first NPC to ever use protection prayers in battle. *Hill Giant, Fire giant, and Moss giant - All three of these giant models were released at different times yet their base model are almost identical. This form of NPC creation allowed the developers of the early RuneScape to create new NPCs quickly by using universal NPC model parts. A technique still used today! *Green dragons - You'll notice these dragons are not moving. This is because their animations are broken and cannot currently be fixed. This model of the green dragon was the first dragon draft to be introduced to RuneScape 2 during the transition from RuneScape Classic in 2004. *Zombies and Ghosts - **'Zombie': These bright blue menaces were a popularly sought after random event as their generous dragon bones drop rewarded players with large amounts of prayer XP. **'Ghost' - Ghosts were one of the first NPCs ever to be created in the earliest version of RuneScape. With the release of RuneScape 2 in 2004, this Ghost model plagued almost every dungeon, crypt and popular PK'ing area of the wilderness. Eastern column of exhibits: south to north: *Hellhounds - Hellhounds have been the source of clue scrolls for avid treasure trail reward hunters for many years. This version of the hellhound was iconic for being the target of the Crystal bow and Dragon Halberd down in Taverley Dungeon. *Chickens - This model of chicken changed very little to the original RuneScape classic chicken yet remains iconic to all newcomers to RuneScape. An easy and profitable training NPC, the chicken offers little in the way of offensive combat and a generous amount of desirable feathers. *Magic trees - Not an NPC, but a tree. The magic tree offers high level woodcutters very expensive logs valuable to extreme firemakers and high level fletchers. This version of the magic tree was updated on 13th May 2007 to the current magic tree seen in game.